


some things are meant to be

by carsonnieve



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, MEVIE, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmates, malvie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsonnieve/pseuds/carsonnieve
Summary: Everyone knew what a soulmate was back in Auradon, where princes and princesses lived their own happily ever after. Where their parents taught them what true love was without fear. Needless to say they believed in their own destiny but the idea of having a soulmate was so exciting for all of them. But back on The Isle… Descendants of pure evil weren’t fond of the idea, especially considering what their parents taught them; "love is not for us, love is weakness, we’re villains and you are our next generation to take over the world and finally get the revenge we so desire."But everything changed when four of them were sent to Auradon. And it all started when two girls were 6 years old...-or the Soulmate!AU nobody asked for but I really wanted to write.





	1. what's a soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Here comes the prologue of my first super multichapter about Mal and Evie. Something I've been working on for the past two months and something I am really excited to share with you since Soulmate!AUs are definitely my favorite. Consider this the beggining of an amazing love story. There's a lot of fluff guaranteed but also angst and drama when the time seems appropiate, consider yourself warned. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading!
> 
> Nieve.

_Soulmate_  
        /soʊlmeɪt/

             It's like a best friend, but _more_. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens… you'll always love them.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone knew what a _soulmate_ was back in Auradon, where princes and princesses lived their own happily ever after. Where their parents taught them what true love was without fear. Needless to say, they believed in their own destiny but the idea of having a soulmate was so exciting for all of them. But back on The Isle… Descendants of pure evil weren’t fond of the idea, especially considering what their parents taught them; love is not for us, love is weakness, we’re villains and you are our next generation to take over the world and finally get the revenge we so desire.  
But to be honest, no one is born evil, or good. They make that decision on their own.

 

It was easy for Mal at first. Really, it was. She didn’t know about soulmates, her mother wasn’t very much fond of it since she lost hers too long ago. She didn’t even explain it to her daughter, not even when her own skin showed marks of different drawings, most of them didn’t make sense by then. Of course, she was just 6 years old when she saw them and excited went to her mom to talk about the tiny little crowns and hearts filling her forearm and asking who might be, unknowingly revealing her soulmate’s identity to her mother, unknowingly sending them away for a long, long time.

 

_“Don’t you dare write on your own skin, Mal, or else…” Mal took a step back and grabbed her arm, hiding the drawings from her mother as she looked into light emerald green eyes, scared of the dragon Maleficent used to be, knowing what would her mother do if she didn’t listen to her._

 

Mal wasn’t scared of anything, she was brave and strong enough, nothing could ever make her knees shake.  
        Except for her mother.

 

Over the years she kept believing her soulmate was gone. Since no marks were on her skin ever since the first time. Was it possible to have another soulmate once they died? Wait, that was impossible. The death of your soulmate remained deep inside your heart for eternity. Or at least that was what the book said, the one her, Jay and Carlos found at Gil’s house. A reminder of Belle his father had kept over the years. She still had questions and she will always have but somehow she learned to keep her thoughts quiet and soon she forgot about her soulmate and a possible happy ending even on the Isle. She did not need to know. Even when she was 15 and everyone around her had marks on their skin, drawings and words. She wasn’t jealous. _Nope._ She totally wasn’t jealous of them.

 

“Mal, I didn’t know you already saw your soulmate.”

 

“ _Hm?”_ Mal looked at her side as she sat on the docks, her eyes were too focused on the unknown world in front of her, outside of the barrier, that amazing land called Auradon where happiness and love and cheer andー _ugh, nevermind, Jay is by far more interesting._ Especially when he was pointing at something above her forearm. Something that wasn’t there the day before. Something that looked permanent and not like those marks everyone had on their body. This one looked like a tattoo.

 

“You met your soulmate.”

 

“No, I haven’t. What are you talking about? You know I’m the only VK that hasn’t marks all over her body. What is this?” She scratched it, once, twice, and besides getting her skin redder than intended, the ink didn’t disappear.

 

“I have one too,” Jay showed her his shoulder and Mal caught something written on his skin as well but didn’t have the time to read it. “I’ve heard everyone has something written, something that doesn’t make sense for us but when you’re with your soulmate, the quote is completed. And everything makes sense by then. The tattoo only appears when you lock eyes with your soulmate, so you must have done it.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Mal scoffed, her eyes once again on the unknown land in front of her. “I don’t know who my soulmate is. I’ve never got the chance to meet him, or her.”

 

“At least now you know you have one.” Jay shrugged and stood up, walking away from the girl. “Because I know that’s what is keeping you up all night. And it seems you have one as all of us do.”

 

Mal looked down at the water and shook her head. All her life she thought it was wrong, she still thought it was wrong to have a soulmate, to believe in something like that, in a force so strong that even fate could do nothing against it. It was stupid, honestly. It was for… people who believed in fairy tales and happily ever after’s. For people who were outside of the Isle. And definitely, not for people like Mal, who was just too scared to pass a single finger on her body with the intention of speaking with her soulmate because if her mother ever finds out about that… who knows what could happen to her.

 

Probably the same that happened to a certain bluenette when she was just six years old. When she read one of her mother’s books just because she was bored and its art was so amazing. Right there and then was when she knew about soulmates, well, when she knew about the fact that writing in your own skin could get you to know someone that seemed like a best friend back then. And so she drew what she loved the most, tiny hearts and tiny crowns, because she believed she was a princess since her mom was a queen.

 

Poor Evie didn’t know her Mom also didn’t want her to end up with someone like her soulmate because she deserved to be with a Prince, which was something the Evil Queen always wanted for herself and not for her daughter. To be the fairest of them all and marry the perfect prince. But since she couldn’t anymore, that ended up being her daughter’s main goal in life. No wonder someone with a very high reputation on the Isle sent them to a castle far far away, deep in the forests, where no one could find them, under the warning of not letting Evie write _anything_ on her skin with the purpose to communicate with her soulmate.

 

Even when at the age of 15 she finally moved to the Isle and her mind was already preoccupied with other things. She didn’t have time to think about something as stupid as having a soulmate. Besides, she hadn’t seen a mark in 15 years. That must have meant she wasn’t destined to be with anyone. And instead, she focused on herself, on finding a prince and pretend to be happy with that.

 

“Evie?”

 

“Hm?” Evie looked to her side and found Carlos looking at her with an arched eyebrow. “What? Did something happen?”

 

“No, I just wanted to know why you’re acting weird. Did you not like Mal and Jay?”

 

Oh, those two. The ones she just met. And once she did her arm started to itch pretty badly and herself was busy thinking of a particular purple-haired girl with green eyes. It wasn’t as if she was acting weird because of it. She just… had a lot on her mind.  
             And none of them were close to the truth.

 

“No! No, I did. Of course, I did. Your friends are nice. It’s just… weird for me to be around people. After 15 years of being homeschooled and just talking to my mom, this is still hard for me to get used to.” Evie flashed a smile and moved her hands, not wanting Carlos to worry about her.

 

“Oh, okay then we should go with them. Mal mentioned something about teaching you how to chill like one of us, you know, like a villain.”

 

Evie chuckled and stood up, putting her leather jacket on and throwing a wink at Carlos. “Then, let’s learn quickly.”

 

 


	2. we all need someone to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I am not giving up on this story and I will never do that with any of my stories! I was just working on a few more fics and also life got in the way but here's an update and I hope you enjoy how the events turn out to be!

 

To say that their road to friendship wasn’t easy was exactly how Evie would have described it. Ever since she came to the Isle, it took her a few months to get used to having people around her 24/7. Especially considering how Mal was treating the blue-haired girl ever since she showed up in town, well, in The Isle. Maybe it was because Mal felt threatened by this new girl or maybe it was because she felt some sort of connection that she wanted to get rid off.   
            Nope, it was definitely the first thing. It couldn’t be the other way. Especially considering the fact that she stopped believing in soulmates and she didn’t care about it. She just enjoyed life being rotten to the core. Who needed love or a  _ soulmate,  _ anyway? It was pointless. Her Mother was right; love was weakness and not for villains like them. Besides, she felt connected to each and every one of her friends. The important thing is that they were friends now, they managed to get through everything and since Mal stopped Evie from getting into a sleeping curse of a hundred years they became the best of friends.

 

It was a simple and easy process for Mal to get used to having a best friend like Evie and no soulmate, but sure it wasn’t for the bluenette. She still believed strongly in finding her soulmate. Even when there was no sign of having one. Not in 16 years of existence she got a doodle or just a simple ‘hi’ on her wrist, nothing. And still, Evie had faith, though she was confused. You’re supposed to fall in love just once in a lifetime, at least that’s what her old books said, and if that was indeed true, why the hell she felt something for a certain purple-haired girl? She was 100% sure Mal wasn’t her soulmate. I mean, she saw something once on her arm and she wasn’t sure what it was but it had to be ink, right?   
            Anyway, Evie knew better than following her heart, especially in a place like the Isle. Even when all she wanted was to feel something special, to find someone in the space between real life and fate and live amazing adventures far away from her mother. But not all people were born with a soulmate, and the blue-haired princess believed she was one of those. Besides, her destiny was to marry a prince, soulmate or not.

 

“Stealing candy, Mal? I’m so disappointed,” Evie turned around to face Maleficent the second she heard her, totally distracting her from her dangerous thoughts, thank God no one could hear them or else who knew what would the Evil Queen do. She saw the purple-haired girl showing the candy to her Mom, somehow trying to make her proud and it worked… For just a second. “See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me.”

 

“I know that. And I’ll do better.” Mal flashed a smile at her Mom and looked back at her friends.

 

“Oh! There’s news. I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon.”

 

_             WHAT?  _ No way. There was no way they were going to leave the Isle to go to… Auradon. The dream town. The place where no one wanted villains  _ or  _ their kids to live, that’s why they installed a barrier in the first place. To keep evil and good separated. They weren’t Auradon kids, they were VKs from the Isle. Why now? There must have been a really good reason. No wonder Evie, Jay, and Carlos tried to run away to stop it from happening but Maleficent’s minions got them in time.

 

“What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!”

 

“And perfect princes!” Evie interrupted her and just one look of confusion served to make a disgusting sound and look down once again. Mal rolled her eyes and went back to look at her mother. Why did that stupid comment make her angry? She snapped with just one look and she shouldn’t have done that. But well, as if it was news for her, Evie wanted a prince and she was going to get it no matter what.  _ Wait, why am I thinking about this again? _

 

Maleficent wouldn’t agree to something like that if she didn’t have something in mind. And of course, she did. When the words ‘magic wand’ left her mouth she knew what she had to do. Well, what her  _ Mom  _ wanted her to do. And later, they all discovered it was a plan from all their parents to dominate the world once again and let Evil win. What was wrong with that, honestly? Mal was going to see her Mom make everyone who hurt her suffer, especially that stupid Sleeping Beauty and her family for not inviting Maleficent to the party and she showed up, anyway.  _ Ha, funny, Evie and I started the same,  _ Mal thought to herself.

 

“E.Q. Give her the magic mirror.”

 

“This is your magic mirror?” Evie asked, holding the mirror in front of her, seeing her _perfect_ face on it and puckering her lips, enjoying her reflection in the mirror. Meanwhile, without anyone noticing, Carlos elbowed Jay on his side and moved her head towards Mal, who was smiling and shaking her head as she watched Evie’s reaction when the mirror was being handed to her. But they quickly had to look away when Mal noticed them staring.  
            But thank God Maleficent was handing her the famous spell book, something she wanted to use since she was a kid but couldn’t because magic didn’t work in the Isle or else they wouldn’t have been stuck there for the rest of their lives. And now she finally could. And she couldn’t wait to get to Auradon to start casting spells on everyone and everything.

 

And when the four of them got into the car that would take them to Auradon, Maleficent’s words echoed in Mal’s head like a mantra:  _ The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Mal.  _ “Thanks for the pressure, Mom…” Mal whispered to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow, this place is so amazー”

 

“ーGross.”

 

“I know, right? Amazingly gross…  _ Ew.”  _

 

Mal just rolled her eyes at the other girl and sat on the edge of her new bed, jumping slightly on top of it and knowing it was the most comfortable mattress she ever had. Even Maleficent’s daughter had it rough to sleep just like everyone else on the Isle. She smiled relieved when Evie closed the curtains and tilted her head to the side, looking at the bluenette with a smirk on her face.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Mal immediately responded and looked at her side, avoiding the other girl’s eyes for a second, trying to think about something to say. They used to hang out at their secret hideout all the time, even spending endless nights just talking about evil schemes and what their mothers loved to do, especially their past but actually sharing a room every single day until their plan come to an end was an entirely different thing.

 

Something she wasn’t used to do. And something she somehow knew was going to bring new things into her life. Bad or good? It didn’t matter. Besides she was used to bad things. It wouldn’t be a surprise for her. “We should go and see the boys. We need to start  _ and  _ complete this mission as soon as possible. I want to get out of here, it’s giving me the chills just to see all the happiness.”

 

“Right… totally disgusting.” Evie nodded at that even when she thought the place was quite magnificent. Come on, she was a princess, of course, she was going to love this room and it was  _ in  _ a castle, it wasn’t like the one she used to live in but well, Auradon could do. She left her stuff on her bed and looked around once again, by the smirk on Mal’s face she knew the purple-haired girl noticed about her loving the place and getting away from The Isle. After all, she never felt like she belonged there. And now she was just so excited to explore a new kingdom, finding a prince and maybe move into a castle, just like her mother told her to do but first things first, the wand.

 

“I saw you making doggy eyes at the wrong prince.”

 

“What? Who?”

 

“You know… that… dwarf’s son?” 

 

Evie raised an eyebrow and ended up laughing, hands on her waist as she looked at the other girl. “I wanted to scare him. Well, at least to make him I am the Evil Queen’s daughter and I’m no one to fool around, besides, he was the one doing that, just like everyone does.” The bluenette just shrugged her shoulders and Mal laughed, raising her hands in innocence before standing up as well. “Now, I bet we have a wand to get. Shall we?” She said opening the door for her.

 

“We shall,” Mal answered before getting out to go to the boys’ room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, I found the wand. Let's go.”

 

Mal got out of her thoughts and imagination when she heard Evie’s voice. She quickly turned around and nodded at the other girl, not before looking back at the statue of her mother once again. She was losing her path, she didn’t know how to act like a villain and somehow she got this… crazy scenario where her mom just told her how. But then Evie appeared and snapped her out of it. Was she really doubting her own intentions now?

 

“Here it is,” Mal didn’t even realize she was following Evie until now. They were in front of the magic wand, finally, they could put an ending to this and go back homeー _ well,  _ what she thought was home.

 

They were just about to make if it weren’t for Jay and his sudden urge to act like a kid and not think about it first. And thank every villain she knew for the fact that they got out in time before anyone had the chance to see them and get caught.

 

“Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow,” Mal protested and rolled her eyes. She just wanted to go back to the life she knew and leave everything in Auradon, even her own doubts. Maybe this place was as magical as they said and something was messing with her mind, even if that didn’t make sense at all.

 

“It’s not my fault!” Jay protested and Carlos just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not saying anything while Evie just looked at Mal storming away with a confused face, she knew something was off with the girl and that something was  _ clearly  _ annoying her.

 

“Leave her to me. We’ll try to come with another plan tomorrow. Have a good rest, guys!” Evie said and followed the purple-haired girl’s steps.

 

When Evie got inside their shared room she closed the door behind her and looked at Mal, who was already in her pajamas and lying on her bed, her spell book in her hands as she kept trying to find a new enchantment that could make things easier for them to succeed. Evie waited until she also got into more comfortable clothes and no make-up to talk to the girl, which were a good thirty minutes or maybe a few more, not that Mal counted, of course.

 

“You seem… even more upset about this that I thought you would be.” Evie said as she took off her earrings. Her eyes on Mal’s movements.

 

“I  _ am  _ upset. We were so close to get the wand and go back home but Jay wanted to rush things and everything was going  _ so  _ perfect.”

 

“Are you sure it’s just that?” The only response she got was a glare from Mal and she raised her eyebrow at her. She knew that wasn’t going to work with her. “Nice try.”

 

“Have you noticed?” 

 

“Huh? Notice what?”

 

“Jay and Carlos’ skin.” 

 

It was barely a whisper. But Evie instantly knew what she was talking about and to be honest, she didn’t notice. She knew about it. She just decided to ignore it, it wasn’t her life, she got used to not having those marks on her own skin. And she didn’t know about Mal’s. She thought she was the only one without a soulmate at this point. Besides, she has heard rumors about her best friend having a soulmate. People on the Isle said that she used to have marks all over her skin when she was a kid but out of a sudden stopped having them. Evie just didn’t want to talk about it with Mal, it was a delicate subject.

 

“Yeah… I know.”

 

“You know?”

 

“I saw it the second we got into their room.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Mal sat down, leaving the, now closed, spell book by her side and looked directly at the bluenette.

 

“Why should I? You’ve always hated talking about it. Why should I do it now?”

 

“Because… heー theyー,  _ ugh!”  _ Mal knew Evie was right. She didn’t like talking about soulmates, the mere word just caused her skin to itch. It was… a cruel thing fate created for people to stop feeling unwanted. “I thought it wasn’t a thing for us.”

 

“It isn’t for you, but maybe others believe in it.”

 

“You do? Because I’ve never seen marks on your skin.” Mal pointed at her body and Evie just raised an eyebrow, clearly offended by that and deciding to take it to another level.

 

“Wow, Mal, I didn’t know you like to check me out…” 

 

“What? No, that’s not what Iー,  _ Evie!”  _

 

“Relax, I’m just kidding.” Evie laughed and sat up as well, hugging her own legs as she embraced herself to talk about it, which she never did, with anyone. “I don’t think I have one. I never got marks on my skin. I can’t remember seeing anything like it in my life, I’ve only seen it in other people’s skin. Everybody’s… except mine.”

 

Mal looked down and played with her own hands as she thought about it, “I used to have them until one day it suddenly stopped. So, I also guess my soulmate is gone.”

 

“It seems we have more things in common than we thought.”

 

“Yeah, it seems so… but hey, at least you have the tattoo,” Mal added, this time pointing at her forearm. She had seen it there, it was tiny and it seemed like a word but she didn’t want to intrude an issue like that. It was just for Evie to know, and she didn’t even know about it because by the look on her face she was as surprised as Mal was. “You didn’t know about it, did you?”

 

“Iー I never thought about it this way…” Evie’s delicate finger traced the seven-letters word on her forearm. Of course she had seen it before but she never thought about it twice. She never got into the “matching tattoo” topic as much as she investigated the marks and its meaning. Maybe she should have done it, maybe she had a soulmate after all. “Does this mean Iー?”

 

“Yes, Evie. You may have a soulmate.”

 

“ _ Wow.” _

 

“Congrats.”

 

Evie noticed the sad look on Mal’s face, “you know you also have one, right? If your soulmate is gone you… shouldn’t have the tattoo either, you know that.”

 

“Yeah… but somehow my soulmate doesn’t want to communicate with me anymore. I got over it. This whole… soulmate thing is not for me.”

 

“Malー”

 

“ーNo, E, really. I’m happy for you but I don’t… want to talk about it, okay?”

 

“Okay…”

 

They stood there in silence just looking at each other until Mal cleared her throat and laid down on her bed, wishing the other girl ‘good night’ before turning off the light on her nightstand. Evie guessed this was the end of the conversation and she did the same, but with her body towards the purple-haired girl, her eyes focused on her best friend.

 

“Maybe Jay and Carlos are taking the chance to talk to their soulmate now that we’re not on the Isle… Good night, M.” Evie turned off the light as well and turned around, her eyes closed just to try and get some sleep before the alarm clock wakes her up.

 

But she couldn’t sleep. She just couldn’t stop her thoughts from talking too loud. She had a soulmate. After 16 years of not seeing any mark on her skin, she may have a soulmate. Maybe she should follow her friends’ steps and do the same, have the guts to talk to her soulmate, or at least try. And maybe that’s what she did.

 

Maybe with her index finger, she drew a heart on her wrist, and maybe she wrote a simple  _ hi  _ next to it. And maybe… just maybe, she waited and waited until she fell asleep for a response. 

            A response that came in the form of a  _ hey  _ right when her eyes finally closed.


End file.
